


Rand Fam Fluff

by mizzymouse



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzymouse/pseuds/mizzymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short pieces about Rand and company being cute, post-AMoL. Too short to stand on their own, too cute not to post here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Impolite to Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters are 500-1000 words in length, and some have already been posted on my tumblr (same username). Expect another every few weeks.

Rand al’Thor awoke abruptly, realizing that he was laying face-down and spread-eagled on something soft. Hay? No, not spiky enough. A bed. Elayne's bed. He was in the royal palace in Caemlyn, and Elayne had snuck him in via gateway late the night before. He had slept so solidly that his right cheek now lay in a puddle of his drool. Traveling rough for almost a year would make anyone forget how comfortable a fine down mattress was. He felt a sharp tug on his left ear, and blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his too-blue eyes. It was late, almost noon by the light streaming in from the window, and there was something pulling on his ear.

The thing, whatever it was, pulled at a lock of his hair, darker than it had been. It pulled _hard_ , and Rand jerked, rolling onto his back and forcing the thing to let go. He groaned, and his attacker giggled, emitting a pleased shrill squeal.

Right, Rand though, yawning. The babies. Elayne must have brought them in to wake me up. There was another giggle from the foot of the bed, but this one was more adult. Rand sat up on his elbows and looked around, eyes having adjusted to the light. Elayne was sitting at the foot of the bed, one of the babies nursing contently at her breast. The other was sitting next to Rand’s head, grasping locks of his hair between its chubby little fingers.

He sat up fully, now that he knew exactly where he was, and lifted the little hair-puller into his lap. At just shy of 8 months old, the twins looked so similar to him, even though they weren’t identical. Elayne had let him hold them both the night before while she fed them, but not for long. They had slept almost the whole time he had held them, and Elayne had dragged him from the sides of the cribs and into her bed as soon as the babies had dozed off again. But thoughts of the previous night vanished almost as quickly as they came. He was holding a baby. _His_ baby.

Rand looked at Elayne, hoping all his newfound fatherly pride and love was conveyed properly though the bond. She sent the same warmth back, and moved to sit next to him at the head of the bed. The one at her breast—the boy, Rand guessed, his nose had a different shape than his sister’s—stared at Rand as he continued to suckle. He had Rand’s eyes, the deep blue color he had before the Last Battle. Elayne looked tired, but happy. The stress she had carried a year ago had vanished almost entirely.

The child in Rand’s lap—the girl, her fine hair already had Elayne’s red-gold coloring—babbled at him, a deluge of sounds with no meaning. Rand just smiled back, so wide his face hurt. He could do nothing else. His children! They were alive, happy and healthy, and he was holding one. They even looked a little like him, what he used to look like. He had not been sure, before this moment, that being a father would make him happy. He had spent many days and nights considering if he even wanted to be involved in his children’s lives, never mind if he would enjoy fatherhood. As Lews Therin he had enjoyed it. But his memories of that time were overshadowed by the Breaking, when he earned the name Kinslayer, and that had soured the whole experience of fatherhood.

The boy began to fuss, and Elayne shushed him gently, rocking him back and forth, but he just squirmed more. He crawled from her lap and directly into Rand’s, fighting his sister for the most comfortable spot. They both babbled at him now, and at each other. Rand chuckled. Were they trying to tell him something?

“You’re good with them, you know. Not that I expected anything less.”

“I wonder if they somehow know who I am, even though they’ve never met me.” At the sound of Rand’s voice, the first time they had really heard it, the twins went quiet, staring up at him in awe.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” They just looked at him, large blue eyes full of curiosity. “Well, I don’t know what I did, but I’m your Da, and it’s my job to tell you it’s impolite to stare.” At that, the twins broke into another wave of babbling, but instead of nonsense, it was a single syllable repeated over and over again. _Da da dadadadadadadada… Da! Dadadada da da…_ They kept going, getting louder and more pleased. Elayne started laughing, as did Rand. It seemed like they did know who he was. And they were very happy about it.


	2. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These take place in chronological order, at least for now.

Someone shifted, and through the symphony of snores there was a whisper.

“Rand?”

He blinked, pre-dawn light throwing shadows, and reached out towards the voice. It was Elayne, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding both of the babies. Rand took the child that was nearest to him and settled it on his chest, breathing evenly to lull the it back to sleep. Elayne always got up around dawn to feed them, and when Rand was around he liked to spend this peaceful time with her. Not that they were alone. Min and Aviendha were curled around each other at the other end of the newly-enlarged bed, still sleeping soundly. Aviendha, for all her stealth, snored quite loudly. The three women were planning on go through the first-sister ceremony again, this time to add Min to the circle. The Wise Ones claimed they would do it soon, but they failed to specify a time, so Min was spending some weeks in Caemlyn with the others just in case. Elayne had finally commissioned a bed big enough for all four of them for occasions like this. Rand had to admit it was quite nice to spend the night with all three of them, not just one at a time. Being dead certainly had its advantages.

Elayne handed the other baby to him and crawled back into the bed. The early summer mornings were still quite chilly, and the palace servants had already pulled the carpets off the tile floors. Elayne shoved her cold toes against Rand’s leg, making him hiss in surprise. She laughed quietly, shifting closer to take full advantage of his body heat. This body that Rand had borrowed—stolen?—from Elan was quite warm. He also now had a tendency to drool in his sleep, more often than he was used to. And he had to shave more often. The things you noticed, having a new body to become accustomed to. It had been about a year since the Last Battle, but he was still learning new things every day.

The babies began to squirm, still unsure if they wanted to be awake or not.

“Okay, okay, there’s no need to fuss. Your Da will tell you a story. Just let me think for a moment…” At the sound of Rand’s voice, even at a whisper, the twins went quiet, eyes opening slightly to look up at him. Min and Aviendha rolled over, yawning. Rand’s stories might come from Lews Therin’s days, but it was Thom that taught him how to tell a good tale. It had become something of a morning ritual for the group. The stories were usually about some particular event he had been part of. He was an important man, maybe one of the most important, and he had done a lot of interesting things. Add a little flare for the audience, and you had a good story.

Today it was about some antics Rand—Lews Therin—had gotten into with Elan in their early days, before the Bore. Elan had always been buried in one book or another, studying his philosophies, but Lews had dragged him into a fair share of pranks when they were Aes Sedai initiates. By the time Rand finished the story, it was almost an hour after dawn, and it was time to go. Elayne and Min took the babies back from him as he tugged on a shirt and kissed each of the three briefly. Aviendha wove a gateway back to where Rand had been camping, and he walked though. The twins waved at him, babbling, as the gateway shrunk back to a line and vanished. Rand found his belongings in the hollow where he had left them, shrugged on his pack, and walked off in no particular direction. Almost as an afterthought, he pulled his pipe from a pocket and thumbed it full of good Two Rivers leaf. It lit, by itself, just as it always did.


	3. Backrubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last 2 were very Elayne-centric, so have some Aviendha for a change.

“A little to the left… Yes… Right there, and harder, I’m not one of your soft wetlander women.”

Rand chuckled. “Soft” was never a word he would ever imagine calling Aviendha. She was tall and muscular, all elbows and knees and strong jaw and sharp cheekbones. Even her hair was severe, the ends jutting out at every angle. She made such a contrast to him, now. Skin tan where his was pale, hair vibrant auburn where his was dark. Freckles dotted her collarbones and marched across her nose. He lost himself for a moment, admiring her.

They were alone in a sweat tent, on the edge of the Aiel encampment outside of Cairhien. Steam rose lazily from the coals in the center of the tent. A year after the Last Battle and while Aviendha’s people had not crossed back into the Waste, they still felt comfortable claiming the land close to it, along the Jangai Pass. Rand had wandered this way over the weeks since their last meeting, and had decided to pay a visit. He knew it would be impossible to keep a secret from the Wise Ones, but they were surprisingly good at keeping the secrets they knew. He doubted very many knew he was here or who he really was. Very few people questioned a Wise One over her choice in partners, never mind one as well-known and powerful as Aviendha.

She was sitting with her back to him, but she turned slowly, punching him lightly on the arm. He rubbed the spot, feigning pain, which earned him a chuckle.

“Get back to rubbing my shoulders, or I _will_ actually punch you. This is your fault, anyway. After my shoulders, you can get to work on my feet.” She lifted her knees and wiggled her toes at him. Some of the skin there was still scarred from her encounter with Graendal, but she was never one to complain.

Rand chuckled again and continued working the knots out of her shoulders. This _was_ his fault, if he could be blamed for her pregnancy. She was only about two months into the ordeal, but carrying quadruplets meant that she was already showing, and the pregnancy was expected to be shorter and more difficult than normal. She was insistent, however, on maintaining her duties as a Wise One despite the stress on her body.

After a time, he gave up on the back rubs and leaned forward to envelope Aviendha in a hug. It had gotten quite dark outside, and the coals were beginning to cool. She sighed. The tension finally released from her shoulders, and the anxiety he had felt though the bond began to unravel.

“How long will you stay?”

“Oh, a few more days, if you’ll have me.”

This time, it was Aviendha that chuckled. “What kind of answer is that, woolhead? Of course you can stay. For as long as you want. Though perhaps my sisters would be mad at me if I prevented you from visiting them.”

“I don’t think you could prevent them from coming to get me, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Rand felt around in the back of his mind for the balls of emotion. The closeness and warmth of Aviendha’s was a comfort. Min was vaguely annoyed. He couldn’t tell more at this distance, but he presumed she was meeting with the Seanchan Empress. That would put anyone in a sour mood. Elayne was closer to him, and she was calm. Probably tending to the babies, or sleeping. It _was_ getting late.

Aviendha rose, gathering her clothes from the ground where they lay neatly folded. She shrugged on a silk robe, probably a gift from Elayne or Min. It was not a far walk back to her tent, but the night air was cool. Rand found his clothes and pulled them on as well, then held the tent flap open for Aviendha. They walked back to the camp in comfortable silence, his hand lightly resting on her shoulder.

 


End file.
